


I'll Take The Risk To Get To You

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig would risk everything to get back to Alfred. Alfred. With his glowing blue eyes and golden locks. And that stupid jacket he'd always wear. The way he'd throw his head back when he laughed or reach out for him when he was scared or tired. His crayons and coloring book. His smile... Everything he thought about before taking to the skies. He'd risk anything to get back to him. Anything..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take The Risk To Get To You

Alfred smiled cheerfully as Ludwig entered the room, but that quickly faded when he noticed the small tear that ran down the man's cheek.

 

"Ludwig?" Alfred was in his arms in record time, gripping the sides of his dress shirt with his face buried in his chest.

 

"Don't vorry, darling." He whispered. "It's only for a short vhile." The American nearly giggled when he heard Ludwig's accent, but then he remembered the circumstances. He looked up at the taller man, bottom lip quivering and tears threatening to spill.

 

"Please don't go.." Alfred mumbled. Ludwig sighed. He sure would miss him.

 

"Don't vorry, darling." He repeated. "I'll be back soon." When Alfred huffed and brought him closer he nearly melted. He could hear the smaller man crying softly.  _Such a sad noise._ He thought.  _Especially coming from someone so sweet._ His chin now rested on Alfred's head.

 _"Heaven. I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak and I seem to find the happiness that I seek, vhen ve're out together.. dancing cheek to cheek."_  Alfred loved when Ludwig sang to him. His voice was soft and melodic. He let tears flow freely, dampening Ludwig's tie in the process. "Dance with me, Alfred." He wrapped his arms around the American's waist and gripped his hand gently, leading him slowly.  _"Heaven. I'm in heaven. And the cares that hung around me through the veek seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak. Vhen ve're out together.. dancing cheek to cheek."_   This time Alfred did laugh. Then he started singing. 

 _" Oh I love to climb a mountain and to reach the highest peak. But it doesn't thrill me half as much as dancing cheek to cheek. Oh I love to go out fishing in a river, or a creek.But I don't enjoy it half as much as dancing cheek to cheek."_ Theirs voices synced together perfectly, morphing to form a sound more beautiful than the graceful wings of a butterfly.

 _"Dance vith me I vant my arm about you. That charm about you vill carry me through to heaven. I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak and I seem to find that happiness I seek, vhen ve're out together.. svinging cheek to cheek. Come on and dance with me. I vant my arm about you. That charm about you vill carry me through right up to heaven. I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak and I seem to find that happiness I seek vhen ve're out together,dancing out together, dancing out together.. dancing cheek to cheek."_ Alfred purposefully sang quietly when Ludwig pronounced his w's as v's because he thought it was adorable.

"Ludwig, when are you leaving?" He asked quietly when they stopped singing.

"Four days from now." The German answered in a barely audible whisper.

"FOUR DAYS!?"

"Calm down, Alfred. I know it's not long but ve should still try and make the best of it." He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and stood on his toes to press his lips to the German's gently in a very caring manner.

"Okay. Okay. But I'm still not happy about this. Maybe I'll become a fighter pilot and go with you." He smiled playfully. "At least, my jacket would make sense." Ludwig chuckled lightly before pressing his lips into a firm line. 

"No, Alfred. I vant you to stay avay from the military. I can't risk you getting hurt." 

"Will you be back for Christmas?" Only Alfred would think of such a question.

"I vouldn't vant to be anyvhere else, darling." Ludwig answered.

"Promise?" 

"Promise." Ludwig grabbed Alfred's hand and spun him swiftly. Their eyes locked and for a moment the world stopped. It was just them and the soft hum of the record the American had slipped away to put on shortly before Ludwig's arrival. And then the taller blond began swinging them in circles.

"L-L-Ludwig!" Alfred laughed. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Ludwig was coming back for Christmas at least.

"Vhat?" He asked innocently. When they finally stopped spinning they collapsed onto the bed, nearly landing on the golden retriever they had gotten last year. "Aster! Berlitz! Blackie!" The Golden Retriever, Aster, stood up quickly and followed Ludwig to where the bowls were. Seconds later a Doberman and a German Shepard came bounding into the room. "Blackie! No! Alfred, feed the cats!" Ludwig pushed the Shepard off of him and scrambled to feed the three large dogs while Alfred slipped away quietly to feed the much more tame cats. As he poured the food quietly two cats came trotting into the kitchen. The black one (which I'm going to name Doitsu) came in first. Much slimmer than the white one (which I'm naming Marshmallow)  who looked as though he never got of his furry cat-butt. 

"Ludwig, we should go visit Gilbert."

"Can't ve just stay here, Alfred?" He whispered seductively before running his finger down Alfred's spine. The wild-haired man shivered and clenched his hand around Ludwig's collar. He composed himself before letting go of the now extremely wrinkled collar.

"Oh, come on Ludwig. It'll be fun. Besides we have all night for that and Gilbert only lives across the street. I'm surprised we don't see him often.. We'll just stop by, say hello and leave. Alright? " Alfred heard the man groan softly and mutter a quick okay. 

"Vhy is it that you vant to visit Gilbert all of a sudden?"

"I want to feed Gilbird, of course." Ludwig shook his head playfully before smirking at just how cute the nineteen-year-old was. 

"Let's go then, Alfred." The larger placed his arm around Alfred's waist and led him out the door. 

 

 

When they walked into the building they were instantly greeted by Juliet, the woman who had been working at the desk for the past two years.

"Good evening, Ms. Rose. Ve're here to see Gilbert, do you know if he's home?" Ludwig asked politely. She turned beet red and nodded quickly before averting her eyes to the floor. This happened every time they went into the building. 

"G-Good even-ning, Mr. Beilschmidt-t." They walked past her and up two flights of stairs before reaching Gilbert's apartment door. Before they could even knock, the pale blonde had opened it.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Gilbert!" Alfred wrapped his arms around the man and got a whiff of strong-smelling coconut shampoo. Gilbert's apartment though, smelled of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and cinnamon.

"Hello, bruder." Well, Ludwig was never big on greetings anyway, with the exception of Alfred. They walked in and sat down. Ludwig looked uncomfortable, but Alfred had kicked his shoes off and was now peering into the freezer. He pulled out some popsicles and handed one to his partner. Ludwig tensed as Alfred unwrapped it and stuck part of it in his mouth. His breath hitched in his throat as Alfred licked up the side to catch some of the melting popsicle. When the younger man paused to look up at him, he felt weak. But when he continued to look at him and do unspeakable things to the frozen sweet, Ludwig nearly burst at the seams. He felt an overwhelming urge to jump Alfred right then and there, but he simply readjusted his position. "Alfred stop doing such lewd things, please." His voice was so quiet that the American couldn't even hear him. Ludwig gasped as Alfred hummed around the popsicle. "Vell, I think it's about time for us to leave, auf wiedersehen!" He scooped Alfred up off of the couch and practically dragged him into their house. As soon as he had the door locked he pushed him up against the wall in the hallway and ravaged his mouth. 'You know Alfred, that vasn't very appropriate. Such obscene things.."

The younger man gave him a look he thought only toddlers could produce and shrugged. Ludwig was about to wreak havoc on Alfred when he stretched his arms and yawned. He certainly wasn't selfish enough to take advantage of him while he was so sleepy. "Let's get you to bed." He carried the half asleep Alfred up the stairs to their bedroom and laid him down carefully. Before he turned out the light he climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. The last thing Alfred remembers before he fell asleep was a soft kiss placed on his forehead and three words.  _"Ich liebe dich."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Ich liebe dich means I love you in German  
> *auf wiedersehen means goodbye
> 
> -song is Cheek To Cheek-  
> L I N K :  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeisCvjwBMo


End file.
